


The Freshman Twelve

by exfactor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exfactor/pseuds/exfactor
Summary: Freshman year roommates stuck together on the snowiest day of the year. A mash-up for #clexaweek2017.





	

**11:00 pm**  
  
  
  
"I heard it's supposed to let up. As much as I don't want to take this test, I also just want to get it over with." Clarke can barely hear her whisper into the sturdy wood of the desk as Lexa deals with her latest 18-year-old existential crisis.  
  
"You should study." She'd never take her own advice, but, in getting to know Lexa these past six months, she knows it's what Lexa wants to hear.  
  
It must surprise her to hear it, nonetheless, because Lexa picks her head up and turns around. Clarke can't exactly read her look, but she gives her a smirk and Lexa's eyes widen for an instant before she smiles. She looks at Clarke a little too long, or at least it feels like it. She can feel her cheeks heating up and her own smile fading. But then Lexa's back is to her and it feels like it didn't happen at all.  
  
She pulls the headphone back over her ear, but she can't help but keep her attention on Lexa's wild mane of wavy brown hair. It gets wilder after a wash and air dry. Some days, it's tamed with a few braids here and there to keep loose strands at bay. On rare occasions, it's flat ironed and brushed until it doesn't even seem like hers any more. It's on those days that Clarke has found she needs to remove herself. It's on those days that she wants to run her fingers over the contours of Lexa's face and ask 'Where did you come from?' and she suffers her own existential crisis.  
  
  
  
**12:00 am**  
  
  
  
She's not sure how long it's been going on, but the next moment she looks up from her computer and her blaring headphones, Lexa's eyes are on her. Her heart thumps as she imagines several minutes of Lexa looking at her while she's unaware. Considering.   
  
"...still going," Clarke catches the end of her sentence as she slips the headphone back from her ear. "Want to take a break? They've already said we're on a two-hour delay tomorrow." Lexa's eyes are still boring into her. It's probably not what she wants it to be.  
  
"I'm not sure what big important thing you think I need to take a break from, but ok," she says with a grin. "What did you have in mind?"  
  
Lexa turns back to her computer, minimizing something with graphs and charts and tiny words.  
  
"Movie?"  
  
"What's in our queue?" It started a few months back, when Lexa caught Clarke using her Netflix account. Since then, it's been "their" account, and "their" queue.  
  
"Let me check." The spare moment gives Clarke momentary panic. Knowing what's next, she wants to run to the bathroom, take a shower, lotion her legs, put on fresh deodorant. "Home Alone."  
  
"No."  
  
"Alien."  
  
"God. No. When did we add that?"  
  
Lexa turns back to her, hurt expression and all. "I added it."  
  
She can't tell if Lexa's putting on or not. "Lexa, you know I hate those movies."  
  
"It's a classic." Not putting on. But she can't relent. That movie will give her nightmares for years to come, she just knows it.  
  
Lexa's eyes plead and she wants so badly to give in. "No."  
  
"Magic Mike?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"What do you want to watch?" It's so innocent and honest and Clarke wishes she had some movie in the queue that she could be passionate about but all she can focus on is what she knows is coming next. And showers and lotion, and fresh deodorant.  
  
"Let's watch Magic Mike."  
  
"You don't sound excited about it. I want you to be excited."  
  
"Just bring your computer over here."  
  
Lexa's flannel PJs drag along the tile floor as she hands her computer to Clarke and lingers by the side of her bed. "You want popcorn?"  
  
"No." She almost grabs Lexa's hand to pull her. Almost sends her tumbling into Clarke's bed and body. Almost lets her forehead and nose nudge against Lexa's. Almost.  
  
"Get in here, you goober."  
  
Lexa pulls off her sweatshirt to reveal a high school lacrosse t-shirt. Clarke's a little bit in love with that t-shirt and the idea that Lexa, not so long ago, used to run around in a kilt, bare legs smudged with dirt, strong, lean arms stemming from her jersey top.  
  
She crawls into Clarke's bed tentatively. A hip, a careful foot, an adjustment of the pillow, another hip, another careful foot. Somehow, in a twin bed, she doesn't even touch Clarke.  
  
  
  
**1:00 am**  
  
  
  
"This movie is the worst. Are you still awake?"  
  
It barely registers as she tumbles in and out of sleep. She feels Lexa's body settle next to hers. Her torso sinks into the mattress and wriggles further away from the edge, closer to her. Nothing feels tentative any more.  
  
  
  
**2:00 am**  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Clarke?"  
  
Her eyes aren't open, but she can feel Lexa's eyes on her. "Mmm."  
  
"You're asleep?"  
  
"Trying."  
  
  
  
**3:00 am**  
  
  
  
"You're really warm," she whispers against Lexa. At that, Lexa mumbles and scoots back gently until Clarke's hand on her rib stops her. "No, don't. I want to be warm," Clarke whispers against her neck. It's a standard issue college twin bed. They have to be warm.   
  
Clarke's head slots into Lexa's neck. Absent her one brief transgression, her hands are disciplined, by her side. Her right toe grazes the sole of Lexa's foot, mostly by accident. She knows that if she moves just that little toe, Lexa's foot will pull away. Maybe on instinct, maybe on purpose. She doesn't want to find out.  
  
She heaves a sigh and feels it ricochet back in an instant.  
  
  
  
**4:00 am**  
  
  
  
"There's no way we're having classes. Look."  
  
Her first reaction isn't to the snow, but to the absence of Lexa. She's crawled to the edge of the bed and peers out the window. Clarke follows, drawn by the snow and by Lexa.  
  
As she draws back the blinds further, she feels her eyes go big, but she can't help it. "I can't believe I slept through this much. How does it come down so fast?"  
  
Lexa doesn't turn back to look at her. Despite years of living in New England, the snow still draws her complete attention. "I remember hearing something about one inch of liquid precipitation being equivalent to around ten inches of snowfall."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What do you think, my Cali girl?" Her heart flutters at the nickname. Not the "Cali girl" part of it, but the "my."  
  
"It's...serene." It's still dark, but the lights in the parking lot behind the dorm illuminate the snowfall as it piles atop everything in sight.  
  
"Serene?" Lexa's head is next to hers against the window and she feels Lexa's breath against her cold cheek.  
  
"Peaceful. Calm."  
  
"I know what serene means." She feels Lexa's eyes on her, a devilish smile, waiting to play a game. But she can't get over the snow.  
  
"It's just amazing how much beauty the Earth is capable of."  
  
"Getting deep."  
  
"Hush and let me enjoy this."  
  
"Go on, then." Eyes on her again, as though Lexa feels more excited by Clarke's reaction than to the snow than by the snow itself.  
  
"These dorms, this campus...some of it is downright ugly. You've got to admit that."  
  
"Well, yeah. Some of it."  
  
"But the snow coats these sterile buildings and I actually like looking at them."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What?" She finally turns to Lexa with a grin, ready to play her game. "Say it. Make fun of me."

"No. I appreciate your perspective."  
  
"But...?" She bites her lip and watches Lexa's eyes follow.  
  
"No but."  
  
"I think there's still one in there, even if you're letting me have my moment right now."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Just say it." Lexa's eyes gleam and she can't stop her own eyes from flitting between Lexa's and her full lips. It's too late, too early, too much.  
  
"But it's not so serene and beautiful when you're trapped in your room without electricity and food for several days."  
  
"That's a thing?" A vague wave of panic settles over her.  
  
"Well, with too much snow, it can be."  
  
"What's too much? Is that too much? Are we going to be stuck in here?"  
  
"Maybe. We'll have to see how much more comes down. I mean, it's not the worst thing in the world to be stuck in here with me, right?"  
  
Clarke smiles. "Right."  
  
  
  
**5:00 am**  
  
  
  
"C'mon, let's go outside. Watch the sunrise. Play in the snow."  
  
"Play in the snow? No."  
  
"I'm from LA, Lexa. This is my first snow."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Lexa sends her back to her closet after her first try. Thin black jeans, cotton fingerless gloves, and suede boots just won't do. Some supplements from Lexa's closet result in thick wool socks under galoshes, a triple layer of (mostly sweat) pants with a long john base, what feels like a few dozen shirts, a pair of Lexa's ski gloves, and a hat with a fluffy ball of yarn on top. By the times she's done, she's sweating and unsure if all of her limbs will bend completely. (She doesn't want to put forth the effort to find out.)  
  
  
  
**6:00 am**  
  
  
  
She's out of breath after trudging across the parking lot and through the building corridors into the grassy mall. The snow blankets the brick buildings and columns and tall pines of the school grounds.  
  
Lexa doesn't say a word.  
  
In the middle of the mall, she falls backward into a pile of snow and makes a snow angel. Clarke giggles and reaches out to pull her up only to be pulled on top of Lexa, instead.  
  
"There's snow flakes in your eyelashes and your cheeks are red," she whispers. She figures that the layers are excuse enough for not moving off of Lexa. She's not sure she could move if she tried.  
  
"I'm cold." Lexa's eyes flit between Clarke's eyes and her lips.  
  
"You look...beautiful. Does snow make us all look like magic?"  
  
Lexa stares at her for several moments and Clarke's sure. Sure of everything she's been feeling, every moment she's caught Lexa's eyes on her, every moment she's lingered too long.  
  
"You are sleep deprived. Let's go inside. I'm cold."  
  
And like that, her surety fades.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Lexa helps her up, brushes the snow off her jacket and pants.  
  
"It does, though. Make us look like magic. You're beautiful, too."  
  
They don't speak the rest of the walk home.  
  
  
  
**7:00 am**  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Lexa's showered and back in a new set of PJ bottoms and a new lacrosse shirt.  
  
"Wait right there. I have some things I smuggled from the dining hall. For cramming purposes. I'll fix you a feast."  
  
She kneels by their mini-fridge as Lexa tangles her fingers through her hair, pulling strands into small braids in an effort to tame. She settles back on Clarke's bed and scrolls through the Netflix queue. Adding more scary movies, Clarke figures.  
  
A few moments later, Clarke emerges from the microwave with several bowls and two mugs.  
  
"For my magical, beautiful, sleep deprived, starved roommate."  
  
"Clarke. You're ridiculous. And this is too much."  
  
"Tater tots and bacon and a couple hot chocolate packets and jelly beans. I think that sounds like the perfect breakfast."  
  
"How am I supposed to eat this?"  
  
  
  
**8:00 am**  
  
  
  
With the latest movie paused, Lexa paces the room while Clarke watches.  
  
"My stomach still hurts."  
  
"Come lie down here." Clarke pats the still-warm space next to her.  
  
"That didn't help before," Lexa says with another pace.  
  
"I've got a trick. Just lie down."  
  
Lexa eyes her warily but gingerly gets into the bed.  
  
Clarke reaches for her t-shirt and Lexa gasps and flinches.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"It's an old wives tale, but my mom swears it works. Rub the stomach clockwise and it soothes stomachaches."  
  
Clarke's hand reaches under Lexa's shirt and Lexa grabs her hand.  
  
"Let me."  
  
"Trust me, Lex."  
  
Lexa's hand applies pressure against her own before gradually releasing and allowing Clarke to move. She starts slowly and feels Lexa's abs tense beneath her.  
  
"It's not...I just...ok."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
Lexa never quite settles, but her body leans further and further back into the pillow and her eyelids get heavier and heavier. It allows Clarke an unfettered view, a view she's been longing for for some time.  
  
  
  
**9:00 am**  
  
  
  
Lexa's eyes flit open and catch Clarke looking down at her.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
She licks her lips and whispers, "Yeah," before her abdomen jumps under Clarke's gentle pressure.  
  
"You're all squirmy now," Clarke says, looking down at the contrast of her pale hand against Lexa's stomach. When she looks up, she finds Lexa's mouth slightly parted.  
  
"I'm not used to...just..."  
  
"Not used to what?" Her voice is suddenly hoarse and she feels her cheeks heating up.  
  
"Touch." She gulps and Clarke can tell. "Feeling you...feeling someone touch me."  
  
"Sorry." She could say more but she knows not to. She wants Lexa to have her say. She pulls her hand back slightly, slowly, willing Lexa to stop her.  
  
"No, it's ok," Lexa says, eyes meeting Clarke's "I...like it. I just..."  
  
She's never been more sure than now, so she makes her move. But there had been moments. That night after the first party they went to, when Lexa fell into her bed, alcohol on her breath. She buried her face in Clarke's hair and wrapped her long fingers around Clarke's waist. Or that time that Clarke swears she caught Lexa watching her change out of her gym clothes. There was that night that Clarke was sick and Lexa bought chicken noodle soup from the 24-hour store on campus. And there was that other night when they'd run into each other on the dance floor of a frat party and she felt Lexa's vodka-soaked breath against the back of her neck the rest of the night.  
  
But she's most sure in this moment. Lexa wets her lips and Clarke catches the barest nod as she tilts her head toward Lexa. It's tentative and awkward at first. Her breath rushes out and she feels like she's suffocating against Lexa's lips. But after a breath, Lexa's tongue dips into her mouth and moistens her lips and she pulls Lexa on top of her and feels her weight and it's just what she'd hoped.  
  
  
  
**10:00 am**  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Lexa whispers and Clarke can't believe she has to ask. It feels like everything about their time together has been leading to this moment.  
  
She nods and Lexa leans back against Clarke's knees before pulling her t-shirt over her head.  
  
Clarke sits and wraps her fingers around Lexa's sides. Her lips meet Lexa's breastbone, then clavicle, shoulder, then nipple. Lexa's fingers tug at Clarke's hair, pulling her back. Then, they reach down to Clarke's shirt, helping her pull it over her head.  
  
Only one other person has seen her like this, but many more have seen her with just her bikini top. She knows what she's working with. She gives Lexa a few moments to process. It's fuel for the fire to watch Lexa take her in, wide-eyed and hungry. She gulps again and Clarke can't help but let out a sigh.  
  
After a few more moments, she pulls Lexa's hand up to ghost over her nipple and down her stomach. Lexa traces her fingers up and down, watching the goosebumps form. Clarke watches Lexa watch her for as long as possible before pulling her back on top again.  
  
"I've never..." Clarke whispers, her legs tangled against Lexa  
  
Lexa freezes and looks at Clarke, her body hovers over Clarke's.  
  
"Never had sex?"  
  
"Not with a girl."  
  
"Oh." The moment she says it, it feels like she shouldn't have said anything at all. Lexa looks behind her, at her pillow, and Clarke searches her face for a sign that things are over before they've truly started.  
  
"Hey," Clarke whispers, her fingers against Lexa's cheekbone, forcing eye contact again. "I want to, with you, if that's ok. I'm just nervous."  
  
Lexa nods.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"I'm nervous, too." Lexa's eyes are on the pillow again and Clarke reaches up to pull her in for another gentle kiss.  
  
"Talk to me, Lex. Why?" Her heart pounds, like she'll live and die in this moment.  
  
"What if I'm not good?" The earnestness in Lexa's voice, in her eyes, has Clarke wrapping her fingers around Lexa's neck, pulling her face toward her so that their foreheads are touching.  
  
"I want you. I want you, ok?"  
  
Lexa nods and Clarke kisses her. So, so gently at first. Then, with more force, until Lexa reaches down to run her fingers over Clarke's center and Clarke has to break the kiss to moan. When her fingers push inside, Lexa leans back to watch Clarke. When Clarke's hips tilt and rock against Lexa, she leans down to tongue at Clarke's neck and shoulder. When Clarke clenches against her fingers, Lexa bites at her clavicle. It's not until later that Clarke realizes that the mark will bruise. And later, when Lexa clenches against her fingers, Clarke swears she's never seen something so magical.  
  
  
  
**11:00 am**  
  
  
  
"So." Clarke runs her fingers through the edges of Lexa's scalp, still damp with sweat.  
  
"So."  
  
"We've got another three months in this dorm room," Lexa says and Clarke's fingers freeze.  
  
"Yeah. I'm realizing that." She glances quickly at Lexa's face, at her eyes. She doesn't want to play her hand yet. Not without knowing which way Lexa is learning.  
  
"We can...we don't have to..."  
  
"I mean...if you want to..."  
  
It's enough of a signal and she leaps. "Look. I like you, Lexa. And I'd really like to see where this goes, even if we are roommates." She can't help but hedge, "But I can also try to forget this, too."  
  
"No. No, I want to, too."  
  
"Want to...?"  
  
"See. Where it goes. Is that ok?" Her heart pounds and she can't control the miles-wide smile that bursts forth.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You think you could really forget?"  
  
"No way." Clarke's almost ashamed at how big she knows her smile is and she buries her face in Lexa's hair.  
  
"Me neither," she hears Lexa whisper back.

 


End file.
